Renascido
by AlbaficaPisces
Summary: Neji volta de uma missão, mas as coisas não são mais as mesmas... Porque ele tem 3 pés de altura e por que diabos Hinata tem que cuidar dele!  NejiHina Tradução da fic Born Anew, sem fins comerciais
1. Bebê Neji!

N/T:A Fanfic a seguir é uma tradução(sem fins comerciais) da Fanfic em inglês, "Born Anew" de Shisome Noi. É uma fanfic que eu gosto muito, e como nem todo mundo sabe ler bem em inglês, eu resolvi traduzi-la. É uma LongFic COMPLETAMENTE NejiHina. Portanto, se vc não gosta, "Hasta la vista,baby!", E NÃO ENXA O SACO DE QUEM GOSTA. Espero que vcs gostem tanto quanto eu!

(Se não for pedir muito, por favor, aproveitem e deixem uma review, comentário, ou como vcs chamam isso. Autores (E tradutores!) gostam de saber se estão agradando ou não.)

Hyuuga Renata

nhnhnhnnhnhnhnhnnhnhnhnhnnhnhnhnnhnhnhnhnnhnhnhnh

Capítulo um: Bebê Neji?!

"O que isso quer dizer, Hokage-Sama?"

"Já não está óbvio, Hiashi? Um acidente ocorreu na última missão de Neji," Tsunade repetiu pela terceira vez em menos de cinco minutos.

Hyuuga Hiashi não parecia estar querendo aceitar os fatos, mas verdade seja dita, Neji esteve no meio de dois devastadores jutsus. É claro que os resultados só poderiam ser...devastadores.

"Isso só pode ser uma piada muito ruim, Hokage-Sama!" Hiashi grunhiu baixinho, olhando a mulher loira bem nos olhos.

No chão, a poucos passos, estava em pé um pequenino garotinho Hyuuga, de olhos arregalados e com o lábio inferior tremendo. Ele parecia ter uns três ou quatro anos, com o seu longo cabelo cobrindo partes do seu rosto. Na sua mão direita, ele apertava firmemente uma bandana marcada com o símbolo de Konoha, uma folha. Seus pequenos e delicados dedinhos eram pálidos, como o resto de sua pele, e ele estava vestido em um kimono gigante, com o pano balançando para fora dos seus ombros magros.

"Hiashi!" Tsunade gritou, batendo com as palmas de suas mãos na mesa, violentamente, silenciando com sucesso o líder do Clã Hyuuga. "Esta criança é o seu sobrinho Hyuuga Neji. Nada de bom vai acontecer se você se recusar a acreditar no estado dele, eu tenho certeza que você me entendeu. Nós devemos nos focar em fazê-lo voltar ao normal, mas primeiro eu tenho que lhe fazer algumas perguntas sobre a infância de Neji. Você pode por favor parar de me interromper? EU SOU sua Hokage. Você deveria começar a me tratar com respeito"

"Entendido, Hokage-Sama" , Hiashi murmurou, lançando a criança um olhar pelo canto do olho. Ele a encontrou encarando-o de volta, grandes olhos branco-perolados encontrando os seus próprios e o homem mais velho pôde praticamente sentir-se esquentando por dentro.

"Agora, a que idade Hyuuga Neji recebeu o selo amaldiçoado?"

"Aos quatro anos de idade, no dia 27 de Dezembro"

"Entendo...E o pai dele morreu no ano seguinte?"

"Sim."

"E a mãe de Neji?" Tsunade perguntou.

"Ela morreu dando à luz a Neji. Ele não tem pais.", Hiashi respondeu, obediente.

A loira sentou novamente em sua cadeira e suspirou, massageando suas têmporas com os olhos fechados.

"Bem, a boa notícia é que isso não é um jutsu de reversão de tempo. Se fosse, ele não teria o selo na testa, e eu suspeito que ele não pode ter mais de três anos. Esses tipos de jutsus, jutsus de rejuvenescimento, com os chamamos, tendem a se dissolverem por eles mesmos. No entanto..."

Quando a Hokage não respondeu imediatamente, Hiashi começou a ficar impaciente. "No entanto?"

"No entanto...o período de tempo que ele pode ficar nesta...forma...varia. O menor período de tempo que este jutsu já ficou em alguém foi uma semana, e o mais longo, bem..."

A esta altura, a sombrancelha esquerda de Hiashi já estava começando a tremer. "...Bem...?"

"Estas são as más notícias, eu receio. O maior período que já foi reportado de alguém ficar neste estado é de seis meses."

"Seis meses. Hokage-Sama, com todo o respeito, eu não posso ficar com o Neji i assim /i por seis meses." Hyuuga Hiashi parecia, de alguma forma, ligeiramente em pânico, e o rosto de Tsunade descontraiu um pouco.

"Nem eu. Ele é um importante capitão ANBU, como você sabe. Eu vou pedir para Shizune olhar alguns casos similares e nós vamos tentar pensar em algum tipo de cura. Embora, eu não prometa nada a você, Hiashi."

"Obrigado, Hokage-Sama.", o homem disse enquanto balançava a cabeça em gratidão e respeito tardio.

Em pé por si mesmo, se sentindo um tanto quanto ignorado, Neji ficou na ponta dos pés e esticou os braços à frente, balançando-os , num gesto que parecia ser de pura negação e incredulidade. Ele tentou dar um paço à frente mas o seu pé esquerdo ficou preso no excesso de pano que estava no chão, em volta de si, e ele caiu ridiculamente, de cara no chão. Ele sabia que ele era Hyuuga Neji, ele lembrava de sua vida e ele sabia que decididamente i não /i pertencia a este corpo de criança. O engraçado era que ele, a despeito da regular indiferença que ele carregava, se sentiu muito emocional, como se ele fosse chorar a qualquer segundo só porque havia caído e batido com o nariz. Só porque ele foi pego por uma mistura de dois jutsus. Só porque ele talvez tivesse que ficar seis meses naquela forma, como se os últimos trinta minutos não tivessem sido o bastante.

Uma lágrima escorreu pela sua bochecha e caiu no chão de madeira. Um soluço escapou de sua garganta e logo ele estava sentado sobre seus joelhos, encoberto por um imenso kimono, chorando de se acabar. O cabelo começou a grudar em seus lábios, mas ele não se seu ao trabalho de removê-los. Lágrima após lágrima escapavam do canto de seus olhos, e os seus soluçinhos se transformaram em gritos de partir o coração.

"Neji", Hiashi tentou. "Neji, se acalme, você é um Hyuuga afinal. Um prodígio!"

"Isso não vai funcionar", Tsunade falou com um suspiro enquanto se levantava novamente, se aproximando da criança.

Ver isso apenas fez a criança Neji chorar ainda mais, e ele tombou para o lado, as mãos no rosto para tentar esconder sua vergonha, mas ele não conseguia parar de chorar. Havia um buraco em seu peito que o impedia de sufocar as lágrimas.

"Neji, agora chega!" Hiashi ordenou, sua voz firme, embora por dentro estivesse tremendo. Ele já não tinha tido sua parcela de crianças infelizes?! Hinata e Hanabi foram duas garotas muito sensíveis... ele estava muito velho para isso.

"Neji", Tsunade começou, mas o homem dentro do corpo da criança apenas resmungou antes de voltar a chorar.

Um momento depois Izumo e Kotetsu entraram correndo.

"Tsunade-Sama, qual é o problema-oh", eles continuaram quando viram a criança chorosa. "Bem, então, vamos apenas..."

"Oh, não vão não!" Tsunade cortou. "Tragam-me Hyuuga Hinata neste instante. Não me importa se ela está ocupada, apenas tragam-na aqui. i Agora! /i "

"Hinata?" Hiashi perguntou surpreso, quando os dois chuunin se foram, aumentando sua voz significativamente para poder se sobrepor aos gritos de Neji.

"Eu tenho uma teoria", Tsunade declarou orgulhosamente, com um sorriso confiante e ao mesmo tempo calculista.

"Você se importaria em dividir esta teoria comigo?" Hiashi disse enquanto estreitava seus olhos para ela.

"Ho-Hokage-sama...Eu...Eu ouvi que era urgente, então eu...corri até aqui..."Hinata ofegou da porta. Ela notou o garotinho e o reconheceu vagamente, mas ela não conseguiu lembrar quem era. Um Hyuuga bebê...

"Pai", ela continuou cumprimentando e balançou sua cabeça levemente para mostrar seu respeito.

"Ah, Hinata!" Tsunade falou alegremente. "Eu tenho uma missão para você, ou melhor, seu pai e eu temos uma missão para você. É apenas de rank-D, mas há chances de ser longa. Você está preparada para ela?"

Hiashi queria perguntar a velha senhora de que missão ela falava, mas estava com medo de que se abrisse a boca e falasse, perderia um pouco do respeito de sua querida filha. Portanto, ele apenas concordou com a cabeça e fixou seus olhos nela.

"Sim. Estou preparada, Hokage-Sama!"

"Ah, eu não consigo falar com este barulho!" A Hokage exclamou e cobriu seus ouvidos com as mãos.

Hinata entendeu isso como uma dica e se abaixou na frente da criança chorosa. Ela lentamente abriu os braços e ofereceu a ele o mais reconfortante sorriso que podia.

"Não chore", ela murmurou fazendo sinal para ele chegar mais perto. "Está tudo bem agora; você não precisa mais ficar triste."

Neji apenas piscou umas vezes quando viu sua prima abrir os braços para ele. Ela realmente pensava que ele apenas se atiraria em seus braços? Mas...o buraco em seu peito ficou muito menor agora que ela estava ali, murmurando palavras reconfortantes para ele. Sem realmente ter consciência do que estava fazendo, ele a jogou no chão, com os braços em volta do pescoço dela. Ele a abraçou firmemente, como se estivesse com medo de que ela o deixasse. Como uma criança em que tinha se tornado, ele afundou a face no pescoço dela e deixou escapar um suspiro cansado.

"Coitadinho, ele parece exausto", Hinata murmurou mais para ela do que para os dois adultos, mas suas palavras não passaram despercebidas por eles. A jovem mulher pegou o kimono do chão e o embrulhou em volta da criança, enquanto os dois adultos mais velhos tinham pensamentos similares:

" i Ela vai ser uma boa mãe, algum dia /i "

Levantando-se, agora carregando o garotinho Hyuuga (que estava dormindo, finalmente) ela olhou para os senhores.

"Sobre o que é esta missão, Hokage-Sama?" ela perguntou, um novo calor irradiando dela.

"Você vai cuidar de Hyuuga Neji até que ele volte a sua forma original.", Tsunade declarou formalmente, cruzando os braços à frente de seus enormes peitos.

"Neji-niisan? Ele está machucado? Eu não sou uma médica-ninja completamente educada ainda, Tsunade-Sama..."

"Ele não parece ter sofrido nenhum ferimento. Você pode checar você mesma, já que vai ser governanta dele."

"Ah, bem, então...eu receio não ter entendido. Por quê eu preciso cuidar dele se ele não está machucado?"

"Hinata", o pai dela interrompeu. Seus traços estavam anormalmente sérios, mesmo para ele, e ela entendeu que alguma coisa terrível havia acontecido.

"Hinata", ele disse novamente, desta vez adicionando um suspiro. "A criança que está nos seus braços é o Neji. Ele foi exposto a dois jutsus de rejuvenescimento e esse é o resultado. Ele talvez fique assim por seis meses."

Tirando o fato de ser uma Hyuuga e de ter o orgulho Hyuuga (Sim, ela tem) , o queixo de Hinata caiu consideravelmente ao ouvir isso de seu pai.

"Este é...Neji-niisan?" Ela olhou o pequeno humano e imediatamente se pegou sorrindo. Ele era i tããããão /i fofo! Agora entendeu porque não pôde reconhecê-lo! Ele era, ou é, Neji. O primo que supostamente era um ano mais velho que ela. "Entendo", ela falou, mexendo no cabelo escuro do garoto de três anos com sua mão direita.

"Isto é muito sério, Hinata. Eu confio que você vá fazer o seu melhor.", Tsunade disse, balançando a própria cabeça para a jovem, mas nada mais. Ela parecia muito mais interessada no próprio primo.

"Você está liberada então. Ambos", ela continuou e acenou com a mão impacientemente. Ela tinha documentos a assinar e Saquê para beber.

"Sim, Hokage-Sama!" os Hyuugas, exceto Neji, falaram em uníssono e desapareceram em uma nuvem de fumaça.

"Agora, onde eu escondi aquela garrafa...?"

nhnhnhnnhnhnhnnhnhnhnhnnhnhnhnnhnhnhnhnnhnhnhn

Depois de retornar a mansão Hyuuga, Hiashi decidiu que seria melhor se Neji pudesse ficar no quarto de Hinata. A garota não se importava nem uma pouco, ela gostava do primo e era estranho, de um bom jeito, que ela pudesse proteger Neji e não o contrário. Ela ainda não sabia se ele sabia quem ele era, ou se ele sequer era capaz de falar, mas ela descobriria logo. Entrementes, ela o pôs para dormir na cama dela e começou a preparar um lugar para si no chão, pondo alguns colchonetes e pegando discretamente um travesseiro do quarto de Hanabi. Ainda estava por volta de seis da tarde e o último raio de sol estava iluminando o seu quarto. Caminhando até um armário no canto de seu quarto, ela pegou umas xícaras e umas folhas de chá, junto com um pouco de açúcar, desde que ela acreditava que crianças preferiam coisas doces.

Depois de arrumar as xícaras em uma mesa baixa no chão, Hinata deixou o quarto silenciosamente e foi para cozinha, onde ela pensava pegar alguma água.

"Hanabi-neechan", ela cumprimentou quando viu sua irmã sentada perto da geladeira.

"Hinata", Hanabi acenou e continuou a beber leite direto da garrafa, prontamente ignorando os olhares de algumas serventes.

"Hanabi, por favor, beba o leite com um copo."

"Acabei!" Hanabi exclamou enquanto atirava a garrafa no lixo.

"Você gostaria de um pouco de chá, Hanabi-neechan?" Hinata perguntou calmamente enquanto botava água quente em um bule de chá.

"Não. Hey, eu ouvi que Neji-niisan voltou de uma missão hoje. Você o viu?"

"Ah,mmm... ele está no meu quarto."

"Por quê?"

"Venha comigo se você quer dizer olá, mas venha quietamente, ele está dormindo", Hinata disse com um sorriso feliz.

Não muito certa do que fazer, a garota de treze anos seguiu a irmã mais velha por muitos corredores do complexo Hyuuga até acharem sua destinação: O quarto de Hinata.

Cuidadosamente abrindo a porta de correr e entrando no quarto na ponta dos pés, Hinata pôs o bule na mesa e acrescentou as folhas de chá à água. Enquanto Hinata fazia isso, Hanabi olhava a criança que estava na cama de Hinata.

"Nee-san, eu acho que tem alguma coisa errada. Esse não é o Neji."

"É sim, apenas em uma forma mais jovem. Dois jutsus deram errado, eu acho. Ele vai voltar ao normal em seis meses, no máximo. Eu vou cuidar dele até que ele se recupere, é por isso que ele está no meu quarto", a mais velha explicou em murmúrios apressados.

"Você fala de um jeito alarmante, nee-san", Hanabi apontou e assistiu a irmã rindo. "E eu digo não, obrigado, para o chá, visto que eu tenho treino para fazer. Talvez outra hora. Mais tarde", ela disse e deixou o quarto.

"Boa sorte", Hinata disse a ela e fechou a porta atrás da irmã. "Eu provavelmente devo mudar essas roupas", ela murmurou, se referindo a roupa suada que ela estava usando durante o seu treino quando Tsunade a convocou.

Nhnhnnhnhnhnnhnhnhnhnnhnhnhnhnhnhnhnhnhnnhnhnhnh

Neji se esticou no seu sono, os olhos movendo-se por debaixo das pálpebras. Ele estava sonhando sobre o horrível momento em que tudo deu errado. Foi Uzumaki Naruto, é claro, o palhaço da vila e um ninja da vila escondida nas pedras. Rasengan e o jutsu de pó de pedra daquele cara aparentemente não eram uma boa combinação, especialmente se havia alguém no meio daquilo. Como ele sobreviveu ao Rasengan ele não tinha certeza, mas a próxima coisa de que ele se lembrava era que ele estava com apenas três pés de altura e consideravelmente menos autoritário. Ele lembrou das risadas de Naruto e a expressão chocada no rosto do ninja das pedras, antes do Uchiha matar o inimigo. Sim, ele estava lá também e só fez aumentar o embaraço do Hyuuga. Uchiha Sasuke, um dos seus maiores rivais. Neji queria poder acabar com a raça do usuário do Sharingan, um dia; esta era uma de suas metas. A outra era manter Hinata segura de qualquer coisa, o que era impossível, nesse estado.

As coisas pioraram a partir daí. Desde que Naruto estava carregando um ninja ferido de Konoha nas costas, Neji foi forçado a viajar nas costas de Sasuke; coisa que nenhum dos dois gostou. Mais do que tudo, Neji queria puxar o cabelo de Sasuke quando foi posto no ombro do adolescente de cabelos escuros, um desejo que ele nunca pensou que viesse a ter. Um desejo muito infantil.

Neji sentiu seus olhos se abrindo aos poucos, e reprimiu um bocejo. Ele não sabia onde ele estava, mas era quente e confortável. Uma coberta estava puxada até os seus ombros – aqueles ombros magros danados – e a sua cabeça estava descansando em um travesseiro com cheiro de lavanda. Os seus travesseiros definitivamente não cheiravam daquele jeito. Além do mais, a cama era muito mais macia que a sua própria. Ele tentou fazê-la pular um pouco e deu uma risadinha quando a pressão causada fez ele mudar de posição. Quem diria que camas pudessem ser tão divertidas?

Bastou apenas um olhar para cima para arruinar sua diversão; lá estava sua pequena prima, um ano mais nova do que ele, a garota que ele estava destinado a proteger com todas as suas forças, se despindo. Ele abriu a boca para falar, mas as palavras não saíram de seus lábios. 'Hinata' ele queria gritar, 'não tire sua roupa na minha frente!'

Mas ao invés disso, ele apenas assistiu ela remover o seu grande suéter, o que a deixou apenas com um sutiã na parte de cima do corpo. Apenas quando ela pôs as mãos nas costas para desabotoar a criação preta, ele pode fazer algum som.

"N-Ngggghh!"

A garota congelou seus movimentos e lentamente virou a cabeça para encarar um Neji aterrorizado. Ela piscou algumas vezes em choque e tinha uma tremedeira incerta no canto dos seus lábios carnudos.

"Ne-Neji-niisan, você acordou. Eu... Me desculpe por...um, isso. Eu vou, agora mesmo, vestir...roupas..."

Tendo dito isso, Hinata correu até o corredor e continuou correndo por uns segundos até se dar conta de que ela ainda estava apenas em seu sutiã e um par de calças. Ela resmungou e lentamente voltou ao quarto.

Se ele estava envergonhado, ele provavelmente estava lembrando do seu velho eu. Se ele estava envergonhado, ela também deveria estar. Oh nossa, ela quase ficou pelada na frente de sue primo. Ele quase a viu nua, o que ela descobriu ser um pensamento muito perturbador. Ele podia parecer uma criança, mas ainda era um adulto por dentro.

Naquele momento, quando Hinata andava com passos abafados, de volta para o seu quarto, seis meses nunca lhe pareceram tão distantes.

Nhnhnhnnhnhnhnhnhnnhnhnhnhnhnhnnhnhnhnhnhnhnhnh

Neji parecia estar tendo espasmos no outro lado da mesa. Ele tinha aquela cara de "Eu-vi-algo-que-eu-desejava-nunca-ter-visto", e Hinata suspirou.

"Me desculpe, Neji-chan, apenas, eu pensava que você, quer dizer, que você estava...dormindo."

Ouvindo ela adicionar "chan" ao nome dele, Neji fixou um olhar nela. Um que falava para ela nunca chamá-lo daquele jeito novamente. Hinata rapidamente desviou o olhar e murmurou alguma coisa com som de desculpas, mas o pequeno sorriso na face dela contou a ele que ela não queria dizer isso.

"Açúcar...Neji-kun?" Hinata perguntou bondosamente antes de botar duas colheres do ingrediente no chá dele, não esperando por sua resposta. Ele grunhiu "hn" em resposta e Hinata percebeu que ele tinha deixado um pouco do seu velho vocabulário de lado. Mas o quê tinha alegrado-a era que ele não parecia se importar dela chamá-lo por '-kun'.

Hinata ainda estava um pouco tímida e levemente insegura perto de pessoas que ela não conhecia, mas ela estava muito longe da pessoa que ela tinha sido quando genin, ou mesmo durante seus primeiros anos como chuunin. Ela fez sua opinião ser ouvida mais vezes, ganhou mais a confiança das pessoas e impôs suas próprias crenças. Todas essas qualidades fizeram Neji, Hanabi e Hiashi orgulhosos. Até mesmo os conselheiros da família começaram a olhá-la como uma possível líder, ao invés de uma completa perda de tempo.

Enquanto Neji se focou em conseguir o maior rank possível, sem contar com o título de Kage, ela aprendeu alguns jutsus médicos, e agora entendia como era bom ajudar os outros. Foi no hospital o seu primeiro contato com crianças, ao invés de apenas vê-las irem para a academia. Ela havia criado um pequeno espaço em seu coração por aquelas pequenas vidas. Ela achava que era por isso que gostava tanto de Neji neste estado, mas novamente...Ela sempre gostou de Neji, mesmo quando ele sequer olhava para ela.

Vendo-o pegar a xícara dele com dois dedos ridiculamente pequenos, alguma coisa dentro dela balançou e ela começou a dar risadinhas, cobrindo a boca com a mão, apenas abafando o som.

"Nnnng", Neji murmurou e bebeu o chá. A almofada em que ele estava sentado era macia e como a que ele estava dormindo mais cedo, cheirava levemente a lavanda. Era estranho como ele nunca tinha notado que sua prima cheirava assim, mas era um bom cheiro, no final. Nada mal, pelo menos.

"Outro, Neji-kun?"

O garoto deu um bocejo e sentiu os olhos pesarem novamente, uma vez que ele havia dormido apenas algumas horas o dia todo.

"Coitadinho, você deve estar exausto", ele ouviu sua prima dizer preocupada mas ele apenas esfregou os olhos, balançando de um lado para o outro. Ele sentiu ela remover-lhe a camisa, e vestir-lhe com uma das suas próprias, antes de ser prontamente levado até a cama dela novamente, com as cobertas cobrindo-o até o queixo.

Quando ela fez menção de deixar o lado dele, ele agarrou a barra da camisa dela e olhou-a com olhos pidões. Ele nunca soube porque ele fez aquilo; ele nunca soube por que ele queria ficar tão desesperadamente ao lado dela. Ele não estava com medo do escuro ou de ficar sozinho, mas... Era apenas bom tê-la por perto. Então quando Hinata deitou-se ao lado dele, ele virou-se para ela, com um braço displicentemente em volta da cintura dela. Ele suspirou em pura felicidade e adormeceu se sentido mais seguro do que ele havia se sentido fazia muito, muito tempo.

Nhnhnhnhnnhnhnhnhnhnnhnhnhnhnhnnhnhnhnhnhnnhhnh

-Eu traduzi a palavra Caretaker como governanta, em vez de ajudante. Mas tarde iria confundir, pq vc logo se lembra de um "fiel escudeiro" e a Hinata está agindo como um tipo de babá. Mas, por não ser nem uma coisa nem outra, traduzi como governanta.

T/N:Bem pessoas, eu já aviso: Só vou atualizar de mês em mês. 1- Os capítulos são enoooooooormes, e tem expressões que não tem tradução, então vc tem q ficar um tempão pensando...

2- Eu tenho colégio e cursos para freqüentar

3-Eu nem sei se alguém vai se dar ao trabalho de ler isso, entaum...

Até a próxima!

Hyuuga Renata


	2. Neji, não, Natsume!

N/T: Oi pessoas!!! Fiquei muito feliz com as reviews, muito obrigado! Por isso decidi postar um pouco antes do esperado...huhuhuhuh!!! divirtam-se!

Hyuuga Renata

nhnhnhnnhnhnhnh

Capítulo dois: Neji, não, Natsume!

Algo extremamente quente estava aninhado no seu estômago e Hinata sabia que não eram seus cobertores. Não, isso era mais duro, porém surpreendentemente fofo; era pesado mas estranhamente leve. E para não mencionar que também estava respirando.

Ela precisou abrir apenas um olho para olhar para baixo e confirmar que Neji estava realmente dormindo em cima dela, enrolado como uma pequena bolinha, similar com um gatinho, de um jeito adorável. Hinata tentou muito não pensar em como isso seria embaraçoso se ele estivesse na sua forma verdadeira. Agora, o pensamento era apenas... estranho.

Pondo uma mão na cabeça dele e acariciando o seu cabelo macio, ela se permitiu um grunhido satisfeito quando o pequeno corpo dele começou a se esticar, e ele começou a acordar.

"Bom dia, Neji-kun", ela murmurou quando ele abriu os olhos groguemente, aparentemente sem saber onde estava deitado. Quando ele voltou completamente aos sentidos, ele praticamente voou para longe dela até a outra parte do quarto, se espremendo contra a parede, como se desejasse que a parede o engolisse e ele fosse para longe dali.

Para privá-lo de perder mais um pouco do seu orgulho masculino, Hinata ignorou a risadinha que estava querendo escapar de seus lábios e em vez disso sorriu docemente.

"H-Hnnngh", Neji acenou após uma tossidinha histérica. Por alguma razão, Hinata estava certa de que aquela era a maneira dele se dirigir a ela. Então 'Hnnngh' era o nome dela?

"Você dormiu bem, Neji?" Quando ele não respondeu, ela bocejou e saiu da cama, vestida nas mesmas roupas que estava no dia anterior; Neji não havia permitido que ela se tocasse, ela lembrou.

"Você quer tomar café?" Ela tentou novamente, novamente sem resposta. Ele apenas ficou ali, parecendo paralisado. Será que ele estava em choque?

"Neji!" Hinata disse e enquanto se ajoelhava na frente dele e balançava seus ombros. "Neji, você está bem? Você está com fome?"

Desta vez ele olhou para cima e um tom de rosado apareceu nas suas bochechas infantis. Com um curto aceno ele a fez ver que não se importava de tomar café agora mesmo.

"Ah, olhe isso Neji-kun", Hinata disse, sua voz mais alta e feminina que o normal. Nas mãos dela estavam um par de roupas de criança, pequenas calças e pequenas blusas. Na cama estava um kimono cinza-claro feito para crianças e Neji não queria nada mais além de se jogar no chão e começar a gritar. Por que ela estava o tratando como uma criancinha, de novo?

Oh, talvez porque ele estivesse com três malditos pés de altura?!

Relutantemente, o pequeno gênio Hyuuga andou até a cama e apontou o kimono cinza-claro e então, as calças pretas que sua prima segurava. Ele não gostou nem um pouco, daquele ar quase triunfante no rosto dela.

Quando ela andou até ele e tentou despi-lo, ele protestou selvagemmente , balançando os braços histericamente. O que diabos ela estava fazendo, aquela vergonha de mulher? Ele ainda era Neji, ele ainda era mais velho do que ela!

"Ah,um, Neji... Des-Desculpe, é que... você precisa se lavar e... você é muito pequeno para... fazer isso sozinho."

Ele ficou branco, seriamente branco. Será que Hinata, sua querida, doce prima estava pensando em dar banho nele? Não. Ele ainda era um homem, e nem que fosse a última coisa que ele fizesse, tomaria banho sozinho. Definitivamente Hinata NÃO ia dar a ele um banho de esponja!

Com um movimento raivoso ele pegou as roupas que tinha selecionado e marchou até o banheiro anexo ao quarto.

"Ano, Neji...você não vai ser capaz de achar a torneira acima da pia", Hinata avisou e correu atrás dele apenas para ele fechar a porta na cara dela. Ele estava com o antigo mau-humor, ela pensou.

Lentamente, ela começou a bater na porta. "Neji-kun, por favor me deixe entrar. Eu não vou espiar, por favor... E-Eu estou apenas preocupada com você!"

"Nnn!" ele respondeu. Então 'Nnn' queria dizer não, huh?

Sons alarmantes de porcelana quebrando e outras coisas anônimas caindo no chão puderam ser ouvidos antes de Neji finalmente parecer achar a torneira. Mas os sons do seu primo espalhando água para todo o lado com certeza não acalmaram Hinata.

Cinco minutos depois ele saiu do banheiro, com o cabelo desarrumado, as roupas amassadas e encharcadas.

"Oh, Neji..." Hinata sussurrou, mas sorria ao quão desafiador ele parecia. Ela ficou feliz ao ver que ainda haviam alguns sinais do velho Neji nesta criança, e ver que ele pensava que poderia fazer tudo sozinho, era tocante.

Hinata caminhou até a penteadeira e pegou uma escova de cabelo, antes de ir sentar na cama. Fazendo um sinal com a mão ela o chamou e ele foi tropeçando até onde ela estava sentada, olhando suspeitamente para a escova antes de tentar tirá-la das mãos de sua prima.

"Não, sente aqui que eu vou pentear o seu cabelo", ela ordenou e logo segurou os longos fios de cabelo de seu primo com uma mão enquanto ela penteava-os com a outra.

Ele pareceu relaxar ao toque dela e até mesmo chegou mais perto – sem pensar que ela havia notado, é claro.

nhnhnhnhnnh

Ele nunca se sentiu mais humilhado em toda a sua vida. Hyuuga Hiashi tinha, em frente de todo o conselho de seu orgulhoso Clã, anunciado que Neji tinha virado uma criança de três anos. As mulheres do conselho sorriram estupidamente, e os homens grunhiram em descontentamento. O que eles iam fazer se o seu maior gênio estava inútil? Quem iria proteger a herdeira? Era necessário achar um substituto? Alguém um pouco mais alto e mais competente?

Neji rilhou seus dentes a isso. Ele podia ser pequeno, mas ainda era um prodígio. Droga, ele ainda era capaz de fazer o seu trabalho!

Quando Hinata viu a raiva queimando nos olhos de seu primo, ela se desculpou pelos dois e agradeceu-os por entender a gravidade da situação, e disse que confiava que eles iriam aparecer com uma solução adequada.

nhnhnnhnhnh

Eles estavam (no momento) no parque, os dois primos, um deles olhando malignamente as crianças que brincavam na caixa de areia, nos balanços, no escorrega, bem, em todo e qualquer lugar. Hinata achava que mesmo que fosse subconscientemente, Neji provavelmente estava com ciúmes das crianças por que elas podiam brincar tão livremente. Então ela fez a única coisa que poderia ter feito, como boa prima e guardiã; ela o levantou para sentá-lo em seus ombros e foi com ele até a barraquinha de sorvete.

"Qual você quer, Neji-kun?" ela perguntou e recebeu apenas um rosnado como resposta. Parecia que ele não gostava de ser posto sentado nos ombros de alguém sem aviso. Depois de mais uns grunhidos e rosnados, ele apontou para o sorvete de baunilha, mas Hinata decididamente não concordava com a escolha.

"É o mesmo que eu vou escolher, Neji. Vamos lá, escolha algo mais. Que tal amora? Não? Oh...você não quer ao menos uns granulados por cima?"

Acabou que Neji pegou uma casquinha só de baunilha e Hinata, uma casquinha de framboesa. Quando ela saiu da barraquinha, ela não podia deixar de pensar como a vista deveria ser de onde Neji estava sentado; a outra parte dela rezando profundamente pra que ele não deixasse sorvete escorrer por todo o cabelo dela.

"Ah! Hinata-san, cheia de juventude como sempre!" uma voz veio de trás dela. Ela se virou e se viu cara-a-cara com os companheiros de time de Neji.

"Lee, Tenten. Já faz...algum tempo, como vocês estão?" A garota perguntou e sorriu timidamente.

"Estamos jovens e cheios de – ouch, Tenten, para que você fez isso?" Lee gemeu enquanto segurava o topo de sua cabeça, agora com um galo.

"Eu tive um pressentimento de que você ia dizer 'jovem' ou 'juventude', só isso", a morena confessou enquanto revirava os olhos. Hinata riu para o par; eles eram, de alguma maneira, muito fofos juntos.

"E quem é este pequeno carinha?" Tenten ronronou, imediatamente interessada no pequeno Hyuuga nos ombros de Hinata.

"Oh? Ano, esse é o Ne – eeep!"

Uma pequena mãozinha tinha pegado um pouco do cabelo de Hinata e estava puxando-o com força.

"quero dizer, esse é... esse é... um Hyuuga",Hinata disse debilmente. Ela quase pode sentir Neji suspirando por sua estupidez.

Tenten e Lee piscaram em confusão.

"Bem, nó vimos isso pelos olhos e tudo o mais, mas qual é o nome dele? É outro primo seu, ou alguma coisa assim?"

"Ano, eto, o nome dele é...eh...um, Hyuuga...Hyuuuga...Hyuuga Natsume! Ee, Hyuuga Natsume!"

"Ah, entendo! Que maravilhoso! E eu posso ver que ele já possui o fogo da juventude! Yosh!"

"Eheh...heh heh..." Hinata riu nervosamente, aumentando o seu aperto nas ancas de Neji. "Bem, nós deveríamos estar indo a...ao mercado..."

"Oh, sim", Tenten disse quando olhou a criança. "Diga, Hinata...eu não teria visto essa criança antes? Ele me parece familiar."

"Eh? O quê, não, E-Eu não acho! Bem, se cuidem, tchau!" foram as palavras ofegantes de Hinata antes dela se mandar para longe da cena.

"Você me fez mentir para os seus amigos, Neji-kun!" Hinata falou baixinho. Ela se sentia péssima.

"Gnnnngh", Neji respondeu calmamente. "Naghhgh!" ele subitamente exclamou, balançando os braços histericamente.

"Ah, continue sentado Neji-kun! O que há de errado?"

'Não vá até lá!' Neji queria dizer. 'Oh droga, tarde demais...'

"Hinata-chan!" Uzumaki Naruto gritou de onde ele estava, aproximadamente uns quatro pés à frente.

"A-Ano, oi Na-Na-Naruto-kun..." Hinata gaguejou e Neji resmungou. O que havia com ela, atualmente ela quase não gaguejava mais!

"Heh Heh! Esse é o Neji?" Naruto perguntou e cutucou a pobre criança na testa. Se Neji fosse um pouco menos Hyuuga, ele teria mordido o dedo do loiro, mas ele apenas continuou sentado, indiferente, mal notando a existência de Naruto.

"Ah, sim, mas por favor não conte a ninguém. Neji-kun parece estar chateado com isso", Hinata perguntou com olhos pidões.

"Entendido, Hinata! Seu segredo está seguro comigo!"

"Dobe", uma voz baixa veio de trás de Hinata no momento em que ela se virou para dar de cara com um garoto conhecido.

"A-Ah, Uchiha-san, a quanto tempo."

'Ela gagueja na frente do Uchiha TAMBÉM? Eu não estou gostando disso...' Neji suspirou profundamente e se segurou com mais força a Hinata.

"Nee, neee, Hinata-chan! Se você não estiver ocupada, venha nos assistir treinar! Eu vou chutar o traseiro deste bastardo!"

"Na-Naruto-kun..." Hinata balbuciou, se sentindo como 'a velha Hinata'. Ela não iria bater seus indicadores, ela não iria bater seus indicadores...

"Vamos", Sasuke murmurou e saiu, seguido de um Naruto extremamente enérgico, que berrava algo sobre 'apostar uma corrida até lá', antes de sair correndo tão rápido quanto Lee.

"Aquele idiota", Sasuke disse calmamente enquanto virava a cabeça e olhava ansioso para Hinata. "Você vem ou o quê?"

"Oh. Ah-Sim!"

"Nnn!" Neji protestou, mas ninguém ouviu sua silenciosa constatação.

nhnhnhnnhnh

Neji e Sasuke estavam tendo o que poderia se chamar de concurso de olhares. De sua posição em cima dos ombros de sua prima, Neji podia facilmente olhar para baixo até o Uchiha com o maior olhar de superioridade que ele poderia fazer. O Uchiha não tinha problemas em contra- atacar com o seu próprio olhar mortal. Ainda por cima, o olhar de Sasuke estava cheio de um prazer malicioso, um que Neji achou incrivelmente frustrante. Em parte, era culpa de Sasuke que ele estivesse assim; ele poderia ter parado o loiro a tempo ou matado o inimigo mais cedo. Era quase como se o adolescente de cabelos escuros quisesse que algo assim acontecesse.

"Você está com fome, Neji-kun?" Hinata perguntou quando o garoto começou a se contorcer. Sasuke apenas olhou com um leve interesse, e o pequeno Hyuuga parecia entrar ainda mais em pânico a cada momento que passava. O Uchiha sorriu de lado quando entendeu o problema de Neji, mas nada disse. Ele poderia suportar isso, o maldito Hyuuga.

"Nnn!" Neji disse e se contorceu mais um pouco. Ele precisava descer mas as chances de Hinata deixá-lo correr para longe por si só eram muito pequenas.

"Na-gaaah!" Neji tentou desesperadamente, puxando um pouco do cabelo de Hinata.

"Está bem, está bem, eu deixo você descer", Hinata disse e pôs o primo no chão. "Agora, me diga o que – Neji, espere, não, mão saia correndo sozinho por aí! Neji-kun!"

Hinata ia começar a correr atrás dele quando Sasuke segurou o braço dela e balançou a cabeça.

"Eu acho que ele precisa usar o banheiro. Deixe-o, ele vai voltar sozinho", ele disse.

Ela corou, um hábito de que ela não conseguia se livrar por mais que tentasse.

Como esperado, Neji voltou uns minutos depois, com o Byakugan ativado para ver se alguém havia o espionado enquanto ele tomava conta dos seus, eh, negócios privados. O que ele encontrou foi Sasuke recostado numa árvore perto de Hinata, um braço casualmente em volta dos ombros dela. Por que diabos ela não estava o repelindo?!

Sasuke sorriu de lado quando sentiu uma intenção assassina irradiando do pequeno Hyuuga. Ele tinha puxado Hinata para perto dele de propósito, apenas para ver a cara de Neji. Porém, ele tinha que admitir, se havia uma garota que ele aceitava, era Hinata; ela não era maluca ou obsessiva por ele. Na verdade era o oposto, ele quase sentiu como se ela não quisesse ficar tão perto do Uchiha. Bobagem, ele pensou. Deveria ser apenas sua imaginação.

O adolescente de cabelos escuros levantou um braço e o pôs na cabeça de Neji, deixando o pequeno – mas ainda mortal – Hyuuga a uma distância segura. Parecia uma cena tirada de um filme, com Neji se revirando para tentar fazer algum tipo de dano ao macho mais alto, mas falhando completamente. Hinata veio por trás e o pôs bem nos seus braços, sussurrando palavras calmantes na orelha de um Hyuuga irritado.

"Ele é um tanto quanto emocional, não é? Se irritando por nada, este não é o Hyuuga que eu conheço", Sasuke disse calmamente, sorrindo de lado o tempo todo.

Pequeno Neji congelou imediatamente. O usuário arrogante do Sharingan estava certo; O que ele era agora era uma simples sombra do que ele era antes, um fragmento do orgulho que ele costumava carregar. Ele era...ele era uma criança! E ele agia como uma!

Perdendo toda sua força de vontade, Neji sentou no chão, as pernas cruzadas e os olhos mirando o horizonte. O seu lábio inferior começou a tremer de maneira familiar e os seus olhos se fecharam. Uma única lágrima correu pela sua bochecha e Hinata se abraçou, pois ela sabia que essa era a calmaria antes da tempestade. Sasuke olhou estranhamente para ela e então moveu seu olhar para o pequenino. Ele nunca foi bom em lidar com crianças.

Tomando uma grande sorva de ar, Neji começou a choramingar e no meio do caos que surgiu, Sasuke admirou a capacidade respiratória do pequeno shinobi.

"Não, Neji-kun, por favor não chore. Olhe, olhe, eu estou aqui, Hinata-neechan está bem aqui. Por favor, Neji!"

Ele tentou limpar as lágrimas com a manga do kimono, mas elas apenas continuaram vindo. Era como no dia anterior, havia um buraco no peito dele, maior do que nunca e nem mesmo Hinata parecia capaz de levar esta dor dele.

E então aconteceu. Ele sentiu braços ao redor dele e subitamente ele foi puxado para um abraço que ele sabia que era de Hinata, mas o que era tão maravilhoso era o conforto que ele encontrou ali. Quente, confortável e...e...tinha muito disso. Sasuke levantou uma sobrancelha quando Hinata pressionou Neji contra o peito dela, e o Uchiha olhou para o outro lado quando um tom de vermelho resolveu decorar o rosto dele.

"Schh, Neji. Está tudo bem agora." Ela acariciou a cabeça dele enquanto falava e Sasuke não sabia se Neji tinha parado de chorar ou se os peitos de Hinata estavam apenas abafando o som. Talvez o carinha estivesse sufocando ali? Uma parte de Sasuke não iria se importar de morrer daquele jeito...

nhnhnhnnhhnh

Para sua surpresa, Hinata viu todo o time nove e o Time Gai – dois dos membros, de qualquer jeito – juntos no campo de treinamento onde o time sete deveria praticar. Kiba e Akamaru vieram correndo até ela e ela os cumprimentou feliz; Akamaru implorou pela atenção dela e ela coçou-o atrás das orelhas.

"Você não deveria estar numa missão?" Kiba perguntou, olhando a criança agarrada ao pescoço e Hinata.

"Mm, essa é a minha missão. Eu devo tomar conta de Ne-, eh, Natsume aqui até que ele, um, fique saudável de novo."

"Essa é a missão? E os pais dele?" Kiba perguntou, irritado pelo fato da atenção de Hinata estar em mais alguém.

Neji sibilou para o ninja cachorro e enterrou sua cabeça na curva do pescoço de Hinata, se sentindo possessivo de uma maneira que ele nunca havia sentido antes. Hinata olhou para o chão e mordeu o lábio.

"Uh, bem... ele não tem pais."

"Oh."

Eles piscaram algumas vezes antes de Naruto achá-los e isso quer dizer que ele viu Neji colado em Hinata.

"HAH, olhe só o Neji; ele está agarrado a própria prima!"

O silêncio foi bizarro. Absolutamente bizarro. Hinata reconheceu a quentura de mais um rosto corado e mesmo que ela estivesse mais extrovertida, ela não se sentia confortável debaixo do olhar crítico de todos.

"Esse é...Neji...?" Tenten falou, sua voz cheia de dúvida.

"Be-Bem, é, ano..."

"Oh meu Deus, É o Neji! Eu sabia! Eu SABIA que eu tinha o reconhecido!" Tenten continuou.

Neji desceu até o chão e cruzou os braços em frente ao peito, fechando os olhos de uma maneira bem Hyuuga.

"Hh", ele disse e virou sua cabeça, fazendo com que o seu longo cabelo dançasse com o súbito movimento.

"Feminino", Sasuke disse e Kiba acenou em concordância.

nhnhnnhnhnh

Hinata estava um pouco irritada pela maneira que Ino e Sakura estavam paparicando o bebê Neji. Apenas um pouco irritada por ele não parecer se importar com a proximidade delas. Amaldiçoado seja ele e sua necessidade infantil de constante atenção e paparicos! A única mulher presente que Hinata poderia suportar era Tenten e ela estava dividida entre orgulho – por reconhecê-lo – e choque – por reconhecê-lo. Então a única pessoa com quem ela podia conversar era Sasuke, desde que todo mundo, de uma maneira ou de outra, estavam ocupados com Neji.

"É inútil pedir a Naruto para guardar segredo sobre algo", Sasuke disse subitamente, com um suspiro que sugeria que ele havia aprendido da maneira difícil.

"Mas...Naruto-kun...Eu estou certa de que ele não..."

"É CLARO que ele não queria, apenas aconteceu. Apenas SEMPRE só acontece", ele continuou secamente.

"Naruto-kun..."

nhnhnnhnh

N/T: Uf! Pronto! Felizes? Espero que sim! Eu ADORO aquela parte : "Ele podia ser pequeno, mas ainda era um prodígio." Mandem suas reviews ( Eu AMO elas) e deixem uma tradutora feliz! Eeeeeee!!!

Tchau!

Hyuuga Hinata


	3. Intimação?

N/T: Yup! E aí povo? Passaram bem os últimos...1 mês e meio? Sim, eu desisti de traduzir mensalmente, Agora eu estou postando quando me dá na telha, por isso fiquem atentos, aqui vai mais um capítulo deeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee... Renascido! Eeeeeeeeeee!!!! XP

- - -

Capítulo 3 – Intimação?

Paredes brancas erguiam-se a volta deles enquanto eles sentavam em cadeiras igualmente brancas na sala de espera do hospital. Na parede oposta a eles estava uma máquina de doces cheia de chocolates e todo tipo de lanches e guloseimas. Hinata decidiu que se Neji se comportasse durante os testes, ela compraria algo para ele. Ela não conseguia se lembrar se dele gostando de doces quando adulto, mas quem sabe seus gostos não mudaram na forma de criança?

"Hyuuga Neji, venha para a sala 119. Hyuuga Neji, venha para a sala 119", a moça da recepção tocou e Hinata sorriu para o pequeno garoto.

"Vai dar tudo certo, Neji-kun. São só alguns exames de sangue. Você não tem medo de agulhas, tem?"

Não, normalmente Neji decididamente não tinha medo de agulhas ou vacinas, mas havia essa inexplicável tensão dando um nó na sua garganta, falando-lhe para correr o mais rápido que pudesse; para longe daquele hospital e para longe de coisas pontudas que fossem pinicar sua pele. Sua linda, maravilhosa e perfeita pele.

"Hyuuga Neji, venha para a sala 119"

"Podemos ir, Neji?" Hinata perguntou e se abaixou para pegar sua mão, mas ele se esquivou rapidamente dela.

Ele estava aterrorizado e confuso. Por quê Hinata seria tão má a ponto de levá-lo para um hospital como aquele? Seria uma vingança pela maneira que ele a machucou nos primeiros exames chuunin? Ela disse que o tinha perdoado, droga!

"N-Nnn..." Neji gemeu e deu mais alguns passos para trás enquanto balançava a cabeça, para enfatizar sua recusa. "Nnn!" ele repetiu.

A esta altura do campeonato, Hinata tinha certeza que 'Nnn' queria dizer 'não' mas ela não tinha escolha se não levá-lo para fazer o exame. Foi ordenado diretamente pela Hokage e também pelo seu pai; todos queriam que Neji voltasse ao normal, e se ser cruel e machucar o pequeno e doce garotinho no processo fosse necessário, então seria feito. Sim, todos pareciam pensar daquela maneira exceto Hinata. Ela, pessoalmente, gostava de poder abraçar Neji sem se sentir estúpida; na verdade, ela nunca havia o abraçado antes dele ficar nessa forma.

"Nós temos que ir até lá agora, Neji" Hinata disse e acrescentou um sorriso a sua face para amenizar sua expressão.

"NÃO!" ele berrou subitamente e saiu correndo. Hinata estava surpresa e feliz pelo fato dele finalmente ter falado uma palavra normal, ao mesmo tempo que ela sentia que havia coisas melhores a se fazer do que correr atrás de um Neji medroso. Por sorte, ela não teve que sair correndo, pois Sasuke entrou na sala de espera com um Neji furioso embaixo do braço, se rebolando todo para sair do aperto do adolescente de olhos escuros.

"Eu acho que este aqui é seu", Sasuke disse calmamente enquanto se aproximava de Hinata.

"S-Sim...obrigado", Hinata murmurou e subitamente achou o seu próprio pé muito interessante. Quando ela levantou a mão para pegar a de Neji – de novo – foi a vez de Sasuke andar para trás. Quando ela olhou para ele com uma expressão confusa, ele simplesmente arqueou uma sobrancelha e a encarou.

"Para onde você quer levá-lo?" ele perguntou. "Ele provavelmente vai fugir de novo se eu devolvê-lo a você."

"O-Oh. Por aqui", a garota disse e mostrou o caminho até a sal 119 onde foram recebidos por Tsunade e Shizune.

"Vocês estão atrasados", Tsunade começou enquanto lançava um olhar furtivo de Neji à Sasuke, e o entregou a Shizune, ordenando que segurasse a criança e não deixasse ela escapar até os testes terminarem.

Hinata sentiu uma pontada de dor e culpa quando o olhar de Neji encontrou o dela; ele a estava acusando. 'Como você pôde fazer isso comigo?' eles diziam, 'você me odeia tanto assim?' Sasuke notou o que estava acontecendo e pôs uma mão fria no ombro dela, esfregando-a.

"É para o bem dele", ele tentou convencê-la. "Ele vai agradecê-la por isso mais tarde."

"A-Ano, Sasuke-san, por quê você está aqui?" Hinata perguntou depois de um tempo. Ela não achava que ele estava ali apenas para ajudar a ela e a Neji.

"Sakura quebrou o nariz de Naruto durante o treino. Eu sinceramente pensava que ele não iria sobreviver a um soco no nariz."

"Naruto-kun? Ele está bem?" a garota perguntou em tom preocupado.

"Ele está bem; Sakura o trouxe aqui e o curou. Ela disse que não poderia tê-lo feito no campo de treinamento."

Neji soltou uma exclamação de dor e Hinata focou sua atenção nele imediatamente. Afinal, ele provavelmente estava sofrendo mais do que qualquer um. Ela virou sua cabeça na hora que a Godaime estava tirando sangue do braço do garoto.

"Pare de se remexer e se acalme, Hyuuga. Quanto mais tenso você estiver mais vai doer", Tsunade rugiu autoritariamente. As palavras dela Neji pareceu ficar ainda mais tenso e deixou escapar outra exclamação de dor.

"Ele sempre foi assim?" Sasuke perguntou com um sorriso sarcástico.

"Não, é que... é que ele está mais emocional agora, eu acho..." Hinata replicou em um tom calmo.

"Pronto! Você pode levá-lo agora, Hinata, eu vou te chamar quando os resultados saírem. Você quer alguma coisa, Uchiha?"

O garoto apenas deu os ombros e deixou a sala após Hinata, e andou ao lado dela e do garotinho cuja mão ela segurava firmemente. Eles pararam na máquina de doces e Hinata se abaixou até o nível de Neji.

"Qual você vai querer, Neji-kun?" ela perguntou alegremente, fazendo carinho na cabeça dele, como se estivesse dando parabéns a uma criança obediente. Ele não tinha gritado e tentado fugir durante os testes? Ele certamente não merecia uma recompensa, se você perguntasse a Sasuke.

Relutantemente, Neji apontou uma barra de chocolate e lançou um olhar de advertência ao Uchiha, desafiando-o a contar a alguém sobre os eventos do dia. Sasuke sorriu malignamente em retorno e assistiu ao olhar do Hyuuga se intensificar.

"Aqui está, Neji-kun. Você foi muito bonzinho hoje", Hinata disse e sorriu quando o garoto aceitou o chocolate com um curto aceno de agradecimento. Ela estava pensando em levá-lo para jantar fora também; mas você nunca deve recompensar muito uma criança, ela repensou.

A mulher Hyuuga pensou sobre Sasuke um tempo. Ele havia a ajudado mais cedo, e ela não tinha agradecido propriamente. Talvez ela devesse...

"Eu vou te levar para jantar", Sasuke declarou subitamente. "Eu me sinto responsável, afinal."

"Re-Responsável?" Hinata piscou.

"Ou algo assim. Então?"

"Não."

Os dois adolescentes se viraram para Neji e Hinata já havia se esquecido do milagre que era ouvir a primeira palavra de Neji, pela segunda vez.

"E por quê não, Hyuuga?" Sasuke perguntou surpreso enquanto olhava para o garotinho que supostamente era um ano mais velho do que ele.

"...Não", Neji repetiu e virou a cara.

"Então você só consegue dizer uma palavra, huh? Então me responda; você gosta de Hinata?"

Um tom de vermelho ficou visível na face de Hinata e ela acenou os braços na frente dela;

"Você-Você não deve perguntar tal coisa, Sasuke-san!"

Neji avaliou sua prima com grande interesse antes de se virar para o traidor Uchiha.

"S...Si..."

"Si?" Sasuke copiou e estava se divertindo pacas sacaneando seu capitão.

"...Hn!" Neji finalmente sentenciou e foi embora deixando uma Hinata abismada e um vitorioso Sasuke.

- - - -

Hinata balançou seu primo menos gentilmente do que deveria. É que ela nunca o tinha visto inconsciente antes e não percebeu que ele voltaria a si em pouco tempo...provavelmente. Quem poderia saber que Neji era intolerante a comida picante? Aqueles que sabiam – sendo Lee, Tenten e Naruto - deveriam tê-la dito. Será que _Sasuke _sabia, e saber daquilo seria o motivo pelo qual parecia tão satisfeito com a situação? Pobre Neji, estava estatelado no chão, com o rosto todo vermelho e com pequenas lágrimas se formando no canto dos olhos. Sua boca estava escancarada e seus dedos tremiam em pequenos espasmos.

"Neji-kun! Se recomponha, Neji-kun!" Hinata falou histericamente, ainda o sacudindo. Oh, como ela se arrependia por ter deixado Sasuke os levarem para jantar neste restaurante, que era conhecido por sua comida picante. Muitas pessoas não acreditariam, mas fora rolinhos de maçã e geléia, a garota de olhos pálidos realmente gostava de comida picante.

"Você quer que eu o carregue para casa, Hinata?" Sasuke perguntou e ela se virou para olhá-lo. Ela estava obviamente preocupada e Sasuke sentiu uma pontada de culpa. Bem, basicamente era culpa de Naruto. Se o loiro tivesse falado a ele que Neji era intolerante a este tipo de comida – especialmente curry – ele não teria levado-os ali.

"E-Está tudo bem, Sasuke-san.", Hinata disse com um sorriso que lhe dizia que tinha apreciado sua oferta. "Eu posso fazer isso sozinha...eu acho..."

"Oh, boa sorte então.", ele disse e não pode deixar de baixar um dos cantos de sua boca em um sorriso sarcástico.

Ele a assistiu levantar Neji e pô-lo em suas costas, segurando-o para não deixá-lo cair e bater com a cabeça no chão. Agora isso era uma coisa interessante de se ver...

"Eu te levo em casa", Sasuke insistiu e para ter certeza que Hinata não recusaria, adicionou um dos seus raros sorrisos a seu rosto.

"O...kay..."

Enquanto ele andava atrás dos dois Hyuugas, o estóico Uchiha pensou em vários planos malignos para fazer Hinata largar o seu primo. Ele poderia, por exemplo, chegar por trás dela e soprar em seu ouvido, algo que todas as suas fãns morreriam para que ele o fizesse a elas. Ou ele poderia forçá-la a um genjutsu, no que ela ficaria assustada e derrubaria qualquer coisa que estivesse carregando - no caso, Neji. Bem, nada disso funcionaria, uma vez que Hinata sempre punha a segurança dos outros na frente. Se fosse para ela largar Neji, teria que ser com a ajuda da mais pura violência, e Sasuke não queria machucá-la, incrivelmente.

Sasuke olhou para cima e notou dois olhos flamejantes o encarando. Então a criança estava acordada, huh? Bem, então talvez ele devesse dar início ao plano 1 apenas para se divertir? Ver ela corar novamente e também seria como uma vitória pessoal, ficar intimo de Hinata na frente do primo dela. Será que ela havia notado que ele nem estava tão frio quanto antes?

Sasuke estava bem atrás dela um segundo depois, tirou algumas mechas de cabelo de trás da orelha dela e chegou mais perto, o suficiente para sussurrar:

"Hina-"

E isso foi o mais longe que conseguiu ir. O demoníaco prodígio Hyuuga...Tinha cutucado ele...forte.(N.: Hyuuga Taijutsu, é isso ai) Ele praticamente sentiu o chakra deixar metade do seu corpo e agora parecia duas vezes mais difícil para andar. Uma veia estava latejando em sua têmpora e ele lançou um olhar maligno ao outro garoto. Ele não poderia atacar Neji aqui, não quando ele estava com três pés de altura e especialmente quando estava sendo carregado de uma maneira muito leve e amável por Hinata.

"Você disse alguma coisa, Sasuke-san?" Hinata perguntou, virando sua cabeça para olhá-lo por cima do ombro. Ela parecia um pouco tensa desde que ele havia a tocado – mesmo que pouco – mais cedo.

"Não. Não é nada.", ele respondeu com seu rosto provido de emoções como sempre. "Eu devo ir para casa agora. Te vejo outra hora, Hinata.Hyuuga", ele adicionou venenosamente após alguns segundos de silêncio, se referindo a Neji.

Ele iria pegar aquele protótipo em miniatura de pessoa. Sem falha.

- - -

"Neji disse sua primeira palavra hoje", Hinata declarou orgulhosamente na mesa de jantar, naquela mesma noite.

"Oh? Qual foi?" Hanabi perguntou com um pouco de arroz em sua bochecha.

"Eu também estou interessado, Hinata", Hiashi exclamou depois de mandar Hanabi lavar a boca e comer mais propriamente.

"Ele disse 'não'", Hinata cantou, como se fosse a coisa mais incrível do mundo.

Os dois Hyuugas piscaram e olharam de Hinata para Neji, que estava sentado ao lado dela.

"Ele disse...'não'? Isso conta como primeira palavra?" Hanabi questionou enquanto olhava seu primo mais de perto. Ele havia sido permitido a juntar-se a eles em ocorrências de família nos últimos anos – e isso incluía jantares regulares.

"Isso não é nada comparado a primeira palavra dele. A primeira primeira palavra.", Hiashi disse.

Ele tinha conseguido total atenção das duas filhas agora, algo muito raro, pelo menos quando se tratava de Hanabi.

"Qual foi a primeira palavra dele, pai?" Hanabi perguntou, pensando que seria algo como 'Kaiten' ou 'Jünken'. Hinata tinha pensamentos similares; ela tinha certeza que tudo que tinha a ver com Neji era força e estilos de luta. Talvez uma dessas fosse sua primeira pelavra?

"A primeira palavra de Neji foi..."

"A primeira palavra de Neji foi...?" Hanabi, não sendo o tipo de pessoa paciente, sentou inquieta e esperou seu pai revelar a famigerada primeira pelavra.

"A primeira palavra de Neji foi.."

Até mesmo Hinata teve que se segurar para não dizer nada rude. Será que todos os velhos eram assim? Procurando atenção como crianças!

Neji também demonstrou certo interesse. Ele não tinha idéia de qual foi sua primeira palavra, mas pressentia que tinha algo a ver com 'destino' ou 'família principal'.

Hiashi estava muito satisfeito. Três adolescentes dando a ele atenção total. Ele estava acostumado aos conselheiros dirigirem perguntas a ele mas nunca era assim. Ele sabia de algo que aqueles garotos não sabiam, e isso dava a ele poder.

"A primeira palavra de Neji foi...mamãe", Hiashi finalmente declarou, fazendo a pausa eterna. O silêncio que se seguiu era realmente um desse tipo; as pessoas mentalmente caído das cadeiras. Não que eles estivessem sentados em cadeiras, mas ele praticamente podia ver 'eus interiores' desmaiando dentro das cabeças de suas filhas. Neji, por outro lado, tinha o rosto bastante fácil de interpretar. Ele estava envergonhado e nostálgico.

"Ma...Ma...Mamã...e..." ele disse e todos os olhos voltaram-se para ele. Ele não podia acreditar que estava pensando sobre sua falecida mãe num momento como aquele, num lugar como aquele. Sua mãe havia morrido em seu parto e a única coisa que ele tinha de lembrança dela era uma foto muito velha.

O líder dos Hyuugas suspirou. "Leve ele para cama, Hinata. Parece que ele vai chorar e eu não poderia suportar. Não de novo." Com horror ele se lembrou daquela vez no escritório de Tsunade...

"Sim, pai. Obrigado pela refeição.", a irmã mais velha disse antes de se retirar com Neji. Ele parecia chocado, uma expressão similar aquela que ele apresentou no restaurante com Sasuke. Agora que ela pensava, eles jantaram duas vezes aquela noite, mas novamente, você não pode recusar um jantar em família se seu pai fosse Hyuuga Hiashi – era uma tradição, na verdade, mais uma regra não escrita que uma tradição.

Quando eles entraram no quarto de Hinata, ela pensou em várias maneiras de acalmar o primo, ou pelo menos tirá-lo daquele estado. Foi quando ela teve uma brilhante idéia. Bem, brilhante em teoria, mas seria brilhante na prática? Nós estamos para decobrir.

"Você sabe o que me acalma, Neji-kun? Um bom banho quente!" Ela disse com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Mas um garoto de três anos não pode tomar banho sozinho. Ela teria que estar com ele, certo? Estaria tudo bem se ela estivesse com sua roupa de baixo...certo? Ele poderia uasar a roupa de baixo dele também, pelo amor da decência.

Minutos depois os dois Hyuugas estavam envoltos em toalhas em frente a uma grande banheira cheia de água quentunha. Não fazia muito tempo, Neji começou a sentir que algo estranho estava acontecendo mas não tinha certeza do que era. Agora ele tinha, e ele tinha emoções estranhas sobre tomar banho com a sua prima, mesmo que fosse daquele jeito. Se você tivesse perguntado a ele um mês atrás, ele teria chutado a luz do dia dos olhos de quem quer que tivesse perguntado, mas agora ele se sentia mais conectado a Hinata e não tinha certeza se isso era uma coisa boa. Não tinha mesmo.

Bem quando ele ganhou senso comum suficiente para recusar a proposta de Hinata, ele sentiu as mãos de sua prima o erguerem pela cintura e o mergulhar na água lentamente. Não demorou muito para que ele fosse inteiramente engolfado pela água quente, e quando isso aconteceu, ele teve que admitir que era bom. Pelo menos até Hinata entrar na água corando, usando apenas uma calcinha e um sutiã branco. Aí ficou melhor, de uma maneira ruim. Era melhor ela ficar bem, mas bem longe dele.

'O que ela está fazendo?' Neji pensou suspeitamente quando Hinata pegou uma esponja. 'Ela não pensa que vai...?!'

"Deixe-me lavar as suas costas para você, Neji-kun" Hinata ofereceu bondosamente enquanto pedia para ele virar. Neji sabia que ia ter problemas para esquecer isso, mais tarde. Primeiro, ele tinha que falar para ela não tocá-lo. Se pelo menos não fosse tão difícil fazer isso quando ela apresentava aquele rosto corado e olhos pidões. Ele sasbia que não poderia negar nada quando ela o olhava daquele jeito. Então ele resmungou em resposta e virou as costas para ela, os braços cruzados. Ele precisava fazer algum treino logo – ser criança não era desculpa para relaxar; não se o seu nome fosse Hyuuga Neji.

Era bom, ter alguém esfregando suas costas e conversando um pouco o tempo inteiro. Não, reformulando: era bom ter Hianat esfregando suas costas e conversando com você. Neji nunca deixaria Tenten fazer isso para ele, nem mesmo nesta forma. E ele a considerava mas sua irmã, como Hinata era, talvez mais até, desde que ele a começou a conhecê-la melhor antes mesmo de respeitar ou sequer gostar de Hinata.

"Isso é bom, Neji?" Hinata perguntou preocupada desde que ele não dava nenhum sinal de reconhecimento.

"Ngh", ele respondeu e arqueou as costas como um gato, espreguiçando os braços a frente dele e balançando os dedinhos.

"Fico feliz", Hinata suspirou e tomou a oportunidade para lavar os lados dele, uma vez que os braços não estavam ali. Pobre Hinata, ela não sabia no que estav se metendo...

- - -

Neji tinha um segredo obscuro – ou muitos deles. Hinata tinha acabado de descobrir um deles; uma de suas mais odiadas e vergonhosas fraquezas. Sim, era verdade. Hyuuga Neji, prodígio em tempo integral, era cosquento e ainda mais como criança, e Hinata tinha acabado de atravessar essa linha invisível.

Com um grito aterrorizado misturado a uma gargalhada divertida, Neji tirou as mãos dela de cima dele, Hinata ainda não sabendo qual era o problema. Então ele se virou e lançou um olhar firme a ela, mas vendo a expressão abobalhada no rosto dela, ele mudou de idéia e começou a se vingar. E se vingar queria dizer a fazer cócegas de volta.

Primeiro Hinata simplesmente engoliu em seco, e começou a dar risadinhas, mas logo começou a atacá-lo também, até que os dois estavam fazendo cócegas um no outro desesperadamente dentro da banheira, os dois querendo vencer a qualquer custo. Hinata parou de fazer cócegas e começou a jogar água no primo, que respondeu, chutando água na cara dela, e cegando-a por alguns momentos. Ele a pegou com a guarda baixa e levantou-se, pronto para tacar água nela até sua rendição, quando algo saiu terrivelmente errado: ele escorregou e caiu, bem na parte mais 'elevada' de Hinata. Não era como da última vez que ele esteve tão perto assim, da última vez ela estava vestindo um suéter, e agora ela estava vestindo um sutiã. Um sutiã, pelo amor de Deus! Era a única coisa entre Neji e o orgulho de Hinata como mulher. Bom, tirando os talentos ninjas dela.

As mãos dele de alguma forma tinham ido parar no estômago dela e ele estava posicionado bem entre as coxas dela, algo muito errado quando ele supostamente tinha três anos de idade.

Ele olhou para cima para encontrá-la encarando-o com aqueles olhos cor de pérola. Não havia dúvidas; ela estava em choque e ele era a causa.

"Hi...Hina...ta", foi a última coisa que ele disse antes de desmaiar.

- - -

N.T: Oi pessoas! Sinto muito não ter atualizado antes, mas os capítulos são enooooormes, e dá um desânimo... gostaria de agradecer a todos que me mandaram reviews me cobrando este capitulo, como Pryscila Shinomori, blueberry- chan, Mayza e todos os tutros que 'quase se suicidaram!"É por causa de vcs q eu continuo! Tudo de bom, e até o ano q vem!

Hyuuga Renata


End file.
